Pasado
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Continuación de "Sólo vive". Ahora es cuando Draco desvela la verdad tras el ataque a Harry.


**Título:** Pasado

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

**Resumen:** Continuación de "Sólo vive". Ahora es cuando Draco desvela la verdad tras el ataque a Harry.

**Pasado**

Estaba muy preocupado por Harry, afortunadamente el doctor les había avisado a él y a su familia que había salido sin problemas de la operación. Harry había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba una operación de urgencia. Le informaron que era necesario dejarlo descansar un rato pero en cuanto lo hubieran traslado a un cuarto podrían entrar a verlo, una sola persona por vez.

Draco fue el primero en entrar, ver a su Harry en una cama de hospital fue fuerte para él. Lloró a su lado, de la tristeza por verlo así (porque aunque no estaba en peligro estaba muy golpeado y con cicatrices) y de alivio por saber que estaba bien.

Uno a uno fueron entrando los familiares, luego que todos pasaron Draco entró de nuevo. Ahora pensando con cabeza fría se preguntaba quienes lo habían atacado. Esperaba que Harry despertara y le contara todo.

Durmió en el hospital. Arrastró el sofá al lado de la cama y tomó su mano, de esa forma cayó rendido. Se despertó sintiendo una caricia en su cabello, era Harry. Había despertado.

–¡Harry! Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo al doctor? ¿Te duele algo? ¿De qué te ríes?

Harry reía por ver a Draco haciendo tantas preguntas, nunca lo había visto así. Eso le conmovió el corazón, Draco había estado muy preocupado por él.

–Es que te ves lindo así –sonrió, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó. Harry lo besó de vuelta. Cuando se separaron Draco lo miró seriamente. Era el momento de las preguntas.

–Harry, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron para que te dejaran así?

Suspiró antes de comenzar a relatar.

–Pues, yo estaba viendo televisión esperando que llegaras, cuando entraron a la casa dos hombres, venían con armas de fuego y cuchillos. Comenzaron a gritar tu nombre, te buscaban a ti. Cuando me vieron me golpearon para que diera tu ubicación. Les dije que no te conocía, que no sabía nada. Claro que se dieron cuenta que era mentira al ver nuestras fotos. Me golpearon y torturaron pero no les dije nada de ti. Supongo que pensaron que me habían matado porque me dejaron ahí y se fueron. Yo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que te encontraran, Draco, por eso salí en ese estado a buscar un taxi, el señor me dejó en la puerta del restaurante y entonces todos comenzaron a gritar y te vi, supe que estabas bien, no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando te vi de pie y a salvo en tu cocina, sentí que podía morir en paz, luego todo se volvió negro. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo –finalizó Harry.

Draco estaba pálido, Harry lo abrazó e hizo que se recostara sobre él en la cama del hospital. Besó su cabello, no tenía idea de lo preocupado que estaba. Si esos tipos le llegaban a hacer algo, no sabría qué haría. Draco era su vida, por él vivía. Le dolía todo, sentía que mil cuchillos le atravesaban el cuerpo y veía borroso, el conductor del taxi se había ofrecido a llevarlo al hospital pero Harry se había negado, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba asegurarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente había dejado los asientos del carro manchados de sangre.

–¿Cómo eran, Harry? Los que te atacaron –preguntó, levantando su cabeza de la cavidad entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, donde estaba escondido.

El moreno intentó recordar, no había visto bien sus rostros porque era de noche y lo único que hacían era golpearlo, pero no estaban enmascarados. –Uno era muy moreno, alto, bien parecido, de hecho no parecía un ladrón o alguien del bajo mundo y tenía un acento extraño. Era… italiano, creo. El otro era más fornido, tenía más fuerza y parecía seguir siempre las órdenes del otro.

Draco palideció aún más, sabía algo. _Bueno, es algo lógico considerando que era a él a quién buscaban_, pensó Harry.

–Draco, ¿qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Todo pasó mucho hace tiempo, Harry, en un lugar del que no quiero acordarme –dijo, ocultando su cara, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

–Vamos, Draco. ¿Es que no confías en mí? Yo ya estoy bien y es mejor que tú hables de eso ahora. Seguramente la policía ya está enterada y tendrás que dar declaraciones.

Draco asintió y tragó duro. –Bien, yo… los conozco. Fueron mis mejores amigos en el colegio. Sus nombres son Blas y Gregor, junto a Víctor y Thomas. Oh, Harry, no me gusta acordarme de esto, de ese lugar. Intenté todos estos años olvidarlo –suspiró, Harry vio el esfuerzo que hacía pero tenía que saber la verdad, para poder proteger a Draco, tomó su mano y la estrechó. Draco se acercó más a él y continuó.

–Éramos jóvenes, estudiábamos juntos. Un día Tom nos invitó a ir a un bar, ya sabes a beber y ligar con chicas. Yo no quería ir, éramos menores de edad, teníamos 16 en ese entonces, y ese ambiente simplemente no me gustaba, además de que, bueno, no me gustan las mujeres. Pero al final, terminamos yendo los cinco, todo iba bien, cada uno bailaba o estaba sentado bebiendo. Yo me tomaba unos tragos, era lo bueno, no me permitían tomar alcohol en casa. Blas y yo estábamos saliendo y creo que se aprovechó de eso para tocarme descaradamente, estaba borracho y quería que tuviéramos sexo. Ya lo habíamos intentado una vez y yo no quería volver a hacerlo, además él estaba muy bebido. Blas siguió insistiendo y comenzamos a discutir. Como te digo estaba ebrio, gritaba y golpeaba a las personas que se le acercaban. Tom y Víctor me defendieron, se pelearon entre ellos, yo no sabía qué hacer, Blas tenía una mirada demente en sus ojos, sacó un arma y comenzó a disparar al aire. Al parecer uno de los disparos le dio a una de las antorchas de fuego que adornaban el lugar y cayeron sobre el alcohol derramado, lo que provocó un incendio.

Draco hizo una pausa para respirar, había dicho todo muy rápido. Quería decir todo y luego simplemente olvidarlo. Abrazaba a Harry, quién ya estaba sentado, con todas sus fuerzas y apretaba su mano fuertemente.

–Y entonces todos corrían, como era un bar y había mucho alcohol el fuego se extendió rápido. Yo comencé a correr, mi ropa estaba quemada y había tanto calor. Pero Víctor, Víctor se quedó atrás y dudé, si me devolvía a ayudarlo yo me quedaría atrapado. Tom me arrastró por un brazo para que pudiéramos salir pero Víctor se quedó ahí, gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Murió, Harry, murió. Y no hice nada para salvarlo, era mi amigo, lo conocía desde pequeño.

Draco lloraba sobre el hombro de Harry, mientras este lo abrazaba y lloraba con él. No había nada que pudiera hacer para calmarlo salvo estar ahí con él.

–Blas fue detenido, condenado a 10 años de prisión por todo lo que hizo, provocar el incendio que causó una muerte fue uno de sus cargos, supongo que ha salido un año antes por comportamiento, es muy inteligente. Y habrá reclutado a Gregor, seguramente lo convenció de que soy el malo de la historia. Y tiene razón, deje morir a uno de mis amigos para salvarme yo. Pero no le puedo perdonar que te haya hecho eso a ti.

–Tranquilo, Draco. Yo estoy bien y deja de torturarte por la muerte de tu amigo, no sabes lo que habría pasado si te hubieses devuelto. Todo sucede por una razón. Todos tenemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas. A ese hombre lo va a encontrar la policía y lo encerrarán otra vez. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Harry depositó besitos por todo el rostro de Draco, secando sus lágrimas. Finalmente alcanzó sus labios donde se detuvo por un tiempo.

–¿Qué tal si saliendo del hospital me haces algo de esa deliciosa comida que preparas? –le sonrió Harry, tratando de animarlo un poco.

–Claro, ¿qué quieres comer? –dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando de cosas menos importantes, ya luego habría tiempo para preocuparse por esos problemas del ataque por ahora Harry reconfortaría a Draco mientras el rubio se haría cargo de él.


End file.
